codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Unchartered Territory
, Carthage XANA attack method Attempt to lure Aelita to Carthage and steal her memory with the Scyphozoa.]] Plot Aelita has a nightmare, one which has been recurring ever since she was materialized on Earth a few days ago. Jeremie does some investigating on the Internet about The Hermitage, and after a night of hacking, finds the deed to the house, signed by Franz Hopper. He also finds that there used to be a science teacher at Kadic with the same name, and wonders if they're the same person. Ulrich thinks it's likely, but Jeremie wants to be sure, and suggests checking Kadic's archives. Jeremie further suggests a connection between the Hermitage and the equipment in the Factory, and Lyoko too. Aelita goes to the bathroom for a shower, only to find a long queue outside. It turns out that Sissi is occupying the bathroom and making everyone wait, which apparently happens a lot at Kadic. Sissi notices Aelita and tells her that with such a long queue, she might be waiting for a few hours, but adds that upstairs there are showers with no girls at all. Aelita goes upstairs to the shower room, but it turns out that Sissi has played a cruel trick on her; it is the boys' shower room. Ulrich and Odd gently escort her out, and find Sissi, Herb, and Nicholas there, watching. Ulrich gets angry at Sissi for playing such a trick on Aelita, when she knows fully well that Aelita will easily fall for such things. Sissi doesn't appear to care. To make things worse, Jim tells Aelita off for trying to enter the boys' shower room. Aelita meets Yumi and tells her about the recurring nightmares. Yumi assures her that it's just because she's not used to living on Earth; she's only been here for less than a week. Jeremie sneaks into a room to check Kadic's archives, while Ulrich and Odd keep watch. He finds a document signed by the teacher Franz Hopper and compares the signature with the one on the deed to the Hermitage; they match, proving that they are the same person. Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich visit the Hermitage. Jeremie discovers a few history books on a shelf, including one about Carthage, which he knows a little about because they learned about it in school the previous year. Jeremie takes the book about Carthage. At Kadic, Aelita is on her own in the cafeteria, trying to get lunch, but is unfamiliar with the workings of a cafeteria. Behind her, people waiting in line are getting impatient, and complain at her. She gets uncomfortable and gives up. For a moment she is relieved as she sees Yumi, but when she notices that Yumi is interested in a boy at her table, she gives up trying to get lunch and goes outside. She meets Sissi outside the entrance, who starts being unkind to Aelita again, suggesting that she return up north. Aelita, distressed, tells Sissi that at least she'd feel at home there, and runs away into the trees. In class, Mrs. Hertz notices that Aelita is not present, alerting Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd to this too. Sissi tells them that Aelita has gone back to Canada, and recounts their last exchange. Jeremie pretends to be ill and asks to go to the Infirmary; Ulrich and Odd accompany him. Jeremie quickly figures out exactly where Aelita must have gone; she has returned to Lyoko. They all race to the Factory with Yumi. On Lyoko, Aelita has virtualized herself into the Forest, but finds herself under attack by Blocks. Jeremie sends Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi to Lyoko, where they find themselves under separate attack. They battle, trying to get to Aelita, but encounter heavy resistance. Jeremie sends them their Vehicles. Unexpectedly, a white orb with the Eye of XANA on it appears out of nowhere and engulfs Aelita. Jeremie loses touch with her; she has completely disappeared from his detectors. Yumi panics, fearing that Aelita has been killed by her attackers, but Jeremie thinks it isn't that. He finds that she has disappeared from the sector, and has actually disappeared completely from Lyoko. Aelita leaves the orb, and finds herself in a blue, spherical room. An opening appears in the wall and she walks through it to explore, but is harrassed by slug-like monsters called Creepers. She encounters a huge monster with many tentacles - the Scyphozoa. The remaining three on Lyoko continue to be attacked as Jeremie figures out what has happened. Jeremie discovers a fifth sector of Lyoko, one that they didn't know about before. It is named Carthage. Figuring that Aelita must be there, he tries to figure out how to get there, and finds he needs a code. Ulrich tells Jeremie to hurry up, as the attack on Lyoko is getting fierce. Jeremie guesses that the code is related to the historical Carthage, and looks in the book he took from the Hermitage for words that might be the code. After trying many and failing, he thinks about it logically. He wants to get into Carthage, and to do that, he has to conquer it. He finds the name of the person who conquered Carthage, and enters it as the code: SCIPIO. The white orb appears again on Lyoko, making the attackers back away. It engulfs Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi, and carries them through the forest at high speed, to a white void where many of the wires that run through the forest converge. The orb travels through a dizzying arrangement of moving walls and arrives in what appears to be the same room Aelita arrived in. The three leave the orb and go to search for Aelita. They find her being attacked by the Scyphozoa, which Jeremie finds is stealing her memories. They attack it until it releases her. The walls begin to close around them, and Jeremie tells them to hurry back. They return to where the orb dropped them off, and Jeremie calls another orb to return them to the Forest. Aelita enters a tower to devirtualize, while Jeremie materializes the other three directly from Lyoko. Back on Earth, Aelita apologises for running away. The others comfort her, letting her know that they understand how difficult it is for her. Sissi comes to gloat, and Aelita surprises everyone by countering with an insult of her own.